


Marlboro Lights

by lilysrabe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, F/M, M/M, Work In Progress, some sex like things?? not sex though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilysrabe/pseuds/lilysrabe
Summary: Nathan Serenade is a normal college student. Until Harry Styles rocks his world.





	1. Chapter 1

I wake up and check my phone 8:00. Perfect. I get up and grab the nearest pair of jeans and my favorite sweatshirt. While I’m leaving I grab the book on my nightstand. I need some new literature. Honestly I've read through all my books at least 40 times. I lock my door and leave. No classes today. I could just relax. I put my book in my gym bag and walk down the street. I light a cigarette. People need to control their children. There were children everywhere running around parents trying to control them. Gotta love parenthood right. Constant worrying, no sleep, noise all the time.  
I see this nice little coffee shop named Reservation. I could use a coffee and a nice place to read. I stomp out my cigarette. Walking in I hear the tinkling of the bell. It isn't very full there is a couple in a booth, a guy on his laptop, and a guy at the counter. I walk up to the counter and look at the menu. I decide on a caramel coffee. I walk up to the lady and say "A medium caramel coffee with extra whipped cream and two cherries."  
"Well shit." I looked to my left there was the guy. We looked at each other. He had glasses and a black beanie on. We stared at each other. We ordered the samething in unison.  
"Well, this is kinda awkward" He had a British accent. Fucking Brit. of course he'd be British. anything new fate?  
"Yeah." I responded. waiting for my coffee to get outta there.  
"Well, let's make it more of a cliché. Do you wanna sit together?" he asked.  
Who the fuck was this guy? "Sure." I answered.  
"Lovely." he responded.  
We paid for our coffee and we sat in a booth by the window. He sat across from me and took his jacket off. It was cold as hell in that place no clue why he was taking his jacket off.  
"Aren't you gonna take you jacket off?" he asked.  
"It's freezing." I answered.  
"It's only good manners." He smirked.  
"I can't argue with that now can I?" I said taking my jacket off. I was wearing my favorite t-shirt. You me at six. Gotta love it right  
"You me at six. It did you some justice," he said " Love them."  
That caught me off guard. He didn't seem like the type who would like that kinda music.  
"Me too." I answered. Insert awkward silence here. "What's your name?" I asked. looking for some type of conversation.  
"Harry Walkins. And your name?" he asked.  
"Nathen Serenade" I answered.  
"Serenade. I like it. Fancy." He smiled again.  
"It's french. What brings you to Portland? Not to sound forward or anything but I just kinda figured with the accent.”  
"Umm... Just visiting." he said.  
"Oh. You with anyone? Like family?" I asked.  
"I came with my 4 friends. We're staying in that fancy hotel downtown." He answered.  
I found out the more we talked the more I started to like this kid. He was cute, funny, and had a really good way of keeping the conversation going. I learned that he was a lead singer in a band. And that he hated the color yellow just like me. Yes people the color yellow is sickening. The subject was changed to music. Like it ever really left.  
"What kinda music do you like?" He asked.  
"Indie rock I guess you could say. I love Lily Allen and Kate Nash. But as you can tell I enjoy some "screamo" I guess you could say. You know, Black Veil Brides, La Dispute, Never Shout Never, Sleeping with Sirens, Pierce the Veil, the list goes on." I answered. "I really really want to go to Warped Tour this year! I hear it's gonna rock. But I have no one to go with."  
"Mhmm. I'd love to go to. I'm like dead in love with La Dispute and You Me At Six." he said. His eyes darted left. "AHH! A stage. Lets see who the bigger fan is. Person who gets the lyrics perfectly right wins."  
" Yeah. Okay cause I’m gonna do that." I said rolling my eyes.  
"Come on! I'll go first." He pleaded.  
"Fine, whatever." I said caving. I wasn't in the mood for arguing.  
"WHOO!" Harry cheers he went to tell the manager what we were doing. No one was there. And it looked like they were starting to close. Shit wait close! What time is it? I looked at my phone. Holy shit it was 2 o' clock! I talked to this guy for like 4 hours straight! Just then Harry came back over.  
"Alright we're clear." He said. Jeez. Here we go. Harry pulled up a song. I could tell what it was before the lyrics started. No One does it better - You Me At Six. This kid was seriously making a really good impression on me.  
* * *  
After his song ended he looked dead at me. I could tell just by the smile on his face that he was excited for my turn. He surprised me really. He told me he was the lead singer in a band but I didn't expect him to be amazing like that.  
"Your turn." He said smiling. I walked up to the stage and looked at my selections not much. I settled with Playing the Blame Game by you guessed it. You Me At Six. The music started. Well here we go.  
***  
After the song was over I looked over at Harry. He had a really big toothy grin on his face.  
"That was spectacular!" He shouted.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Calm down." I said trying to shush him.  
"That was just lovely." He said trying to compose himself. He still had that grin on his face.  
"You think so?" I asked.  
"I know so." He smiled. I looked at the clock.  
"Fuck I'm late! I gotta go!" I almost screamed. I had to meet Nick at 4.  
"Where? I can drive you?”  
"You got a car?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, it's parked over there." He pointed to a red convertible. Got out his keys and unlocked it. "Where are we going?”  
I didn't answer him I just got into the passenger seat quickly and waited for him to get in and drive. He got in and started the car.  
"Are you gonna give me directions?" He asked.  
"Go straight." I said looking forward.  
He pulled off the curb and sped forward.  
* * *  
We pulled up to a small pub. It was now 4:30. Shit I hope Nick doesn't kill me. "This is it?" He asked looking at the bar.  
"I know the owner." I said shrugging my shoulders. Me and the owner Nick go way back. With Logan in Montana, Kayla in New York, And Aubrey, still in London Nick was the all I got. Not that I don't like Nick but whenever we hang out I always end up drunk off my ass. He was as old as me,22. He was thin but had a very muscular build. I got out of the car and looked at Harry.  
"Well aren't you coming?" I asked.  
"I don't want to intrude..." He started.  
"Bullshit. Lets go." We walked in to the bar.  
"Hey! We don't open till 5:30!" Nick yelled from the back room.  
"It's Nathen!" I yelled back. "Oh Nathen!" He said walking out of the back room to go behind the bar. "I should kill ya for being late but Ill' let ya go. How ya doing"  
"Pretty good. How goes the business?"  
"Well enough. Had to hire a bouncer though. Some people just don't know when they've had too much." He looked over at Harry. "So who's this."  
"Mmm. Nicky this is Harry. Harry..."  
"Hi the name is Nick Bartonson." He reached out his hand for Harry to shake.  
"Harry Walkins." Meeting Nick’s hand with a smile.  
"Where did you meet Nathen?"  
''At a café. May I use your bathroom?" Harry asked while I lit up a cigarette.  
"Down the hall to the left" Nick answered.  
Harry left and Nick pointed his attention towards me.  
"At a café? I didn't think you were the type Nate."  
"Fuck off Nicky. It was the circumstances." I retorted blowing out the smoke. I then proceeded to tell him about how me and Harry met.  
"Well those are some circumstances." he sais while I put out my cigarette.  
"Tell me about it." I said.  
"Here'' During the story Nick was making his specialty Vodka Kick Swirl. A drink he invented on his 21st birthday .I grabbed it and sipped.  
"As good as always Nicky." I said. Just then Harry came out.  
"You okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah, that coffee must have had bad milk or something I'll be alright." He answered.  
"Want one?" Nick held up another VKS.  
"What is it?" Harry questioned.  
"Vodka, Cherries, and something special." Nick answered.  
"Sure, why not?" Harry said grabbing the drink.  
After about a hour of drinking, talking and laughing I was the only actually drunk one. Nick had to kick us out before he opened. We walked back to the car ( Harry walked. I stumbled. Thanks Nick). I was lucky that I wasn't one of those people who spill everything on their mind when they are drunk. And trust me I had a lot on my mind. We got in the car.  
"You seem really out of it." Harry said as he started the car. " Oh, you can spend the night at the hotel.”  
" Dude, where the fuck are we?" I said stupidly.  
"Yeah, you're gonna have to spend the night."  
***  
When we got to the hotel (with the help of Harry's GPS) Harry came over to help me out. We walked in and went to the elevator. Harry told the elevator guy to go to floor 5. For some reason the guy asked Harry for a password. When we reached the floor we got out. All of a sudden some guy bursts out screaming "Harry!".  
"Look calm down" Harry said.  
"What's up mate?" The guy asked. He had a British accent too. Just then I guess he noticed me.  
"Whoa. Harry you know the rules." he said.  
"I know. I know. But this guy is cool I promise. Five minutes and I know you will love him" Harry explained.  
"Fine.” the guy said. I was able to finally sit down and I looked around. The alcohol was leaving my system. I saw Harry kneeling in front of me.  
"You alright?" he asked.  
"Yeah I guess." I answered. Best thing about a VKS no hangover and your done being drunk in less than 30 minutes.  
"Nathen this is Liam" Harry explained pointing to the guy next to him.  
"How are ya'" He said.  
"Hi." I said. He had really short hair and a nice chin.  
" Nathen I have a question?" Harry said.  
"Hmm?"  
"Would you consider dating me?" he asked  
"What?" I stared surprised.  
"Would you date me? I know we've only known each other for a day but, we connect on such a personal level and we have so much in common. Plus at the café you cant say that you didn't feel that." he explained  
"Harry I don't..." I started. But then I thought a connection like this doesn't happen often. "Fuck it." I said shrugging. If it doesn't work it doesn't work. Might help me get over... Nope not now.  
"I have something else too." Harry started. Shit its AIDS "I'm not Harry Walkins." He took off his benie and glasses and for the first time I got a really good look at his face. I recognized him instantly.  
"I'm Harry Styles." He said.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Yeah." He smirked. Like I give a fuck who he is. He should have bought my damn coffee for me.  
"I could give two shits less. Oh, a boyband member let me freak the fuck out. No you still sexy as I remember. "aid. "Now knowing you British people you must have some kinda teapot around here." I said standing up.  
"In the kitchen." Harry said standing up himself to lead me there. Liam just kinda stood there shocked out of his mind that I didn't attack Harry. As we walked away I felt Harry's hand on the small of my back. It sent chills up my spine.  
"How do you take it?" Harry asked.  
"Three sugars and a dash of honey, milk, and vanilla." I said leaning against the doorway watching him.  
"Of course you do." I saw him do the something to my cup to his. I smiled. He gave me my mug and we walked back to living room. Liam was on the recliner leaving the couch or the loveseat to me and Harry.  
"How big of a One Direction fan are you?" Harry asked me as we sat down.  
"When I was 15 I loved you guys." I said. "Oh , and this is for you Harold. I was a Larry shipper." At this Liam started to crack up laughing. Harry smiled.  
"Well it's not my fault I always think it's just so fucking adorable." I justified. My phone started ringing. I looked and it was a Skype call from Kayla.  
"Guys I have to take this." I said leaving. "Take your time." Harry said.  
I walked into the second living room. God this room was huge. I answered the call.  
"NATHEN!" She screamed.  
"Kayla calm your tits" I said.  
"I haven't seen you in forever!"  
"Maybe it's because your in New York!" Kayla was my friend since 9th grade. She went to New York because she was offered a modeling contract. She came to Portland with me after we graduated high school.  
"Shut it. I'll be back in Portland in two months. So, how have you managed?"  
"I found someone."  
"Really? I knew you had it in you. Where did you meet them? What's their name?" she said this all very fast. I told her the story of how me and Harry met and where I was but I didn't tell her that he was Harry Styles. When I finished the part about how we are dating now she stopped me.  
"Nathen are you sure it's smart to date this kid you barely know him."  
"Kayla, I've taken chances all day if it ends I'll be sad but I'll get over it. And we seriously connected in such a way. Plus remember you and Nick. You met him and only knew him for 2 hours before you started dating. Even though you broke up you'd still do anything for each other."  
"Nathen, I know but I just don't wanna see you hurt again. Wait I gotta' take this." She grabbed the hotel phone. She said a lot of yeahs.  
"Okay bye." She finished the call "AHH! Great news! They canceled the show in Miami. I'll be in Portland tomorrow night! Which rocks because that's when Aubrey is coming to Portland too!"  
"What Aubrey is coming to Portland! When the fuck was she planning on telling me!"  
"Shit! She was gonna surprise you but I guess I ruined it."  
" Oh, that's fine I'll just pretend."  
" And I'll get to meet Harry." she said winking.  
"Fuck off." I replied smiling.  
"Shit I gotta go. My plane will be coming around 5:00 tomorrow. See ya then bye!"  
"Bye!" I said as the call ended. Both Kayla and Aubrey are coming tomorrow. I walked back to the other living room. Harry and Liam where still there talking about something.  
"Hey. You're back" Harry said quitting the argument with Liam which I guess he was losing because of the look on Liam's face.  
"I have something to ask you?" I said.  
"Shoot." He said as he faced me.  
"Well, you already met Nick." I said." How would you like to meet my other friends? They are really nice and you'll like them, I promise!" I added the last part really fast.  
"Sure!" He exclaimed.  
"You don't have to tell them who you are. " I added. "Aubrey might figure it out. She is pretty good at that kinda stuff."  
"Don't worry about it baby." He said putting his hand on my knee.  
"Alright." I sighed. I am extremely worried what will Harry think of Aubrey? Will he hate her Aubrey isn't exactly the easiest person to get along with. Will Aubrey like him? She did like One Direction before. Does she still like them? Nate quit over thinking it. Shit happens. Roll with the punches.  
"So when do I get to meet the rest of your friends?" I asked.  
Just then the elevator opened and three guys walked out. "Hey!" One of them called out he had an Irish accent. So Niall.  
"Hazza!!!!" The smaller boy called out as he walked in the room. Louis. He saw me. He had a quizzed look on his face. Harry put his arm around me and he seemed to understand. another boy got in front of him and introduced himself.  
"I'm guessing that Harry told you who he really was. Hi I'm Zayn" He grabbed my hand and kissed it. They way Harry looked at Zayn could have set a barn on fire. He possessively put his hand around my waist. Oh jealousy.  
"I'm Louis." Louis said.  
"Sorry to bust your bubbles but I already knew who you guys are." I said.  
"Well shit." Zayn said flopping down on the couch to sit with Liam.  
"That's not fair! I want to meet one person who doesnt know who I am so I can be all like "Hey im Niall Horan." And they dont freak out and try ro rip my clothes off and sell them on eBay." Niall complained.  
"You knew what you were getting into when you signed up for this so quit complaining Nialler." Louis said punching him on the shoulder.  
It turned out to be a great night. We stayed up to 3 in the morning talking and laughing and watching movies. Me and Harry got closer than we did all day. I cuddled up to him really close. Zayn was the first to leave to go to bed. Then the Irish kid who's name I found out was Niall went next. Then Liam. Finally Louis went to sleep. It was just me and Harry.  
"Then there were two" Harry said.  
"Well Nicholas Sparks you fucking cliché. Where am I gonna sleep tonight?" I knew exactly where I was gonna sleep.  
"With me of course." He said snuggling his nose into my neck. We got up and went to his bedroom. I had no intentions of having sex. Yet. We held hands there. Such little things we did had such an amazing effect on me. Shit now who's Nicholas Sparks.  
"Sorry about the mess." He said.  
"It's fine." I said. I sat on the bed and took my pants off. I normally slept in my underwear and a t-shirt anyways. I looked at Harry and saw him take his pants off and change his shirt into one that was way to big for him. He then proceeded to walk to the bed. Before he could I sprung forward and kissed him. He was taken back by the action but soon fell into it he climbed onto me our lips still locked and flipped us over so I was on top. I pulled away. Not for air but to stare down at the boy below me. I ran my finger through his hair and kissed him lightly on the forehead before I fell over next to him. Like second nature my arms wrapped around him.  
"Goodnight babe." He whispered.  
"Goodnight Hazza" I said.  
I never slept better before in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up Harry was still laying next to me my arms still wrapped around him. I ran though the events of today in my head. Kayla will be here at 11:00 and I don't know when Aubrey will get here but I should be at my apartment by at least 2:00. I unravel myself from Harry and walk to the kitchen. I grab a pair of pajama pants from Harry's closet so I wouldn't look to reavling if someone was out there. I looked at the wall clock and it was 7:00.  
"I didn't hear any creaking last night." Zayn said as I walked to the kitchen.  
"We didn't do anything." I said.  
" Well props to you. The way Harry was looking at you last night. I thought as soon as you got into his room he'd fuck your brains out." Zayn said laughing. "Hey look I'm going back to bed. See ya later." He walked in to the room I had to guess was his. He left me with a lot to think about. Was he joking? How did I not notice? I major in phycology for Christ's sake. I put the teapot on the stove and looked for a teabag. Haha. Teabag. After I got my cup ready Louis walked out.  
"Anyone up yet?" he asked me.  
"No, Zayn was up but he went back to bed" I answered.  
"Good because we need to talk." he said sitting on the couch. I sat on the loveseat across from him.  
"About what?" I asked.  
"Well, I don't know all about how you and Harry met." he paused. "Harry really likes you. Like he really likes you. And I don't want to see his heart ripped out. Look if you don't like, aw hell I'll say it, if you don't love Harry I beg you not to lead him on like this. The reason he hasn't been with anyone since Taylor was because he was broken. And he put up a fake mask but only us his closest friends knew. He still was fucked up before he met you. All I know is that as soon as he met you he got better. I just don't want him hurt anymore." When he finally finished I thought about every word he said. Harry may be in love with me. Maybe that's why he asked me out so fast. Way to be Nate.  
"Louis, he makes me wonder. At first I thought what the hell. But after last night, I don't know where this is gonna go. I could give a flying shit less that he is from One Direction. I gave that pop shit up years ago. Shit, I think even if he was dirt poor I'd still like him. He makes me feel the way only he can make me feel. I've never felt this way before. I feel like I belong in Twilight or some romantic movie or some shit but that's they way the guy makes me feel." I said it before I thought about it  
"Nathen, I'm really glad to here that." he said. "Now what are you guys gonna do today?" I told him about how at 11:00 we were meeting Kayla at the airport and we were probably going to see Nick then go to my apartment to meet Aubrey.  
"Aubrey? I heard about Kayla but not Aubrey." He said when I brought her up.  
"Oh she is actually one of my closest friends. Here's a picture" I said while a pulled up a picture of me and her. "Louis, what is your relationship status?"  
"Well," he said she he passed my phone back to me "I'm straight if that's what your asking and I recently broke up with my ex Eleanor." he said. He seemed pretty upset about it.  
"How about you come with me and Harry to get Kayla and you can meet Aubrey." I said.  
"I don't have any plans for today so, why not." Just then Harry came out of the room. He walked over to me and pecked my cheek as he went to take the pot off the stove which me and Louis forgot about. "Babe, is it alright if Louis comes with us to meet Kayla and Aubrey?" I asked.  
"Of course! That would be fantastic!" he said from the kitchen.  
It was 10:00. "Oh shit! we gotta hurry!" I said getting up and walking to Harry's room. "Hazza, is it alright if I borrow some clothes?" I asked. "Sure." He said walking into the room to dress himself. I opened his drawers and grabbed a pair of black jeans that weren't to tight, a blue Hollister shirt, and a blue and brown striped beanie. I looked at Harry he had already gotten his pants on. He put on his shirt and looked over at me to see if I was ready.  
"Alright let's go" I said. As we walked out into the rooms lobby we saw Louis already to go. We left the hotel and headed towards Harry's car. We finally got to the airport while Louis and Harry were still fighting over some type of soccer game match. Brits.  
"I don't care what you say England should have beat Germany" Harry said as we pulled in an airport parking space.  
"Whatever you say dude" Louis said rolling his eyes as he got out.  
"If you twats are done, we are 10 minutes late lets go!" I said. When we stepped by the pick up I was happy to see that the plane had just started letting out passengers. After like 5 minutes Kayla walked out.  
"Sunflower!" She basically shouted.  
"Hey Sis." I said giving her a hug.  
"Sis?" Harry said. I gave him my famous I'll explain later look that I've used way to many times.  
"So who are you two twigs?" Kayla asked turning to Louis and Harry.  
"Harry Walkins and this is Louis Tomli- I mean Thompson" Harry said correcting himself  
"Well nice to meet you two. Harry..." she started thinking. "You're the guy that finally snagged my bro aren't ya?”  
Harry smiled. "yeah I guess I am."  
"Well that means that as soon as Aubrey gets here we are gonna have to have a chat."  
"Kayla" I warned. Last time she had a “chat" with someone I was with he almost got a broken arm.  
"Don't worry I won't hurt him." she said. "Now how we gettin' to the apartment?" she asked.  
"New York didn't change you at all did it?" I said teasingly.  
"Shut your mouth." she said smiling. We walked to the parking garage and hopped in Harry's Jeep. Yeah the guy had a Jeep he must have looked into the deep recesses in my mind and made himself into my perfect mate because nothing is sexier than a Brit in a Jeep. We started on our way back to mine and Kayla's apartment. Harry and Louis restarted their conversation about some soccer game while Kayla and I caught up.  
"So how's modeling?" I asked  
"Honestly, it's a lot easier than I thought. They pay for me to go to NYU for teaching, always need a backup career, and I’m making the big bucks." she winked at the end. "How bout you Sun? How's UMF?"  
"Amazing actually. Dr. Michaels actually said that I’m doing so well that he is applying me for early graduation! He even got me a job! Well kinda... You know Johnson's Institute for the Criminally Insane?" Kayla nodded. "Well he used to work there and pulled some strings and if the board lets me graduate early I have a job there! they said the offer was always open! They loved my theory of development into final evolution. I'm really excited.”  
"Nate, that's amazing I'm so proud of you!" she said. "And that's not all I’m proud of you for..." she motioned to Harry. " I'm glad you finally moved on from you know..." she trailed off. I knew what she was talking about. The guy I was dating before, his name was Jan. Jan was my boyfriend for 2 years. He graduated early. He was a very successful stockbroker. Oh and he was british too. I loved him a lot. I was deeply in love with him. Turns out during the entire 2 years he was cheating on me with his sisters husband. I walked in on them when school ended early for a flood warning. I left him and moved in with Kayla. then she got her modeling contract and yeah...  
"Yeah me too."  
We got to the apartment and we went up to the second floor loft. An older lady who owned/lived in loft also owned the apartment. She died a couple months after I moved in and gave the whole thing over Kayla in her will.  
"This is really nice" Louis said when we reached the top of the stairs.  
"Thanks." Kayla and I said. We sat around watched TV and talked for about an hour before we heard a knock at the door.  
"I got it!" Kayla said before i could unfold my self from the warmth of Harrys' body. She ran downstairs and we heard the door open and two high pitched screams.  
"So Harry what do you think of Kayla?" I asked him looking up into his eyes. God, His eyes were the most beautiful shade of green and invited me to stare into them. "She's great not looking forward to that chat though." He said smiling. Fuck. His smile is almost as amazing as his eyes. Just then I saw a wave of red hair. Okay time for a show.  
"OH MY GOD AUBREY!!" I jumped up screaming and acting as surprised as I could.  
"NATHEN!" she said with a slight British accent. That's what London will do to you once you've been there for 4 years. Aubrey is a really pretty red-headed girl who i met in seventh grade. After we graduated we all applied to our schools. Me UMF and NYU. Kayla UMF and Penn State. Aubrey University of London. Kayla and I got accepted into UMF. And Aubrey got accepted in to London.  
"Wait! Hold up for a minute." Aubrey said looking at Harry and Louis. Here it comes "Now will someone please explain to me why the fuck two of the hottest members of the sexiest boy band in the world today are in my two best friends loft." Nothing gets past Aubrey.  
"I had my suspicions! The names Harry and Louis did ring a bell!" Kayla realized. They both looked at me hands on their hips.  
"Look I can explain. Hear me out." I said putting my hands up in defense.  
***  
"Wow.." Aubrey said after I finished my story. During my story in which I told them Harry proceeded to take off his beanie in which his long hair flowed out and I refused to look at him because he is just so god damn sexy. He then sat down next to me on he couch and put his hand around my waist. God the heat just radiated off him.  
"Damn" Louis said after a long silence. I just realized this is his first time listening to the story too. "Well Hazza, I'm happy for you." Harry looked at him and smiled.  
"Wait!" Kayla finally said. "You told Nick before us?"  
"Well Aubrey was in London and you were in New York. Nick was the only one in Maine I could talk to. I needed to tell someone." I said in my defense.  
"Hey Nate can I talk to you for a sec?" Louis said standing.  
"Sure" I said a little to fast. I needed to get out of there before bullets of questions started to fly. Louis and I walked down to the kitchen.  
"Fuck!" Louis shouted almost making the cig fall out of my mouth.  
"Whoa there now darling. I 'ma need you to clam down an older couple lives next door.” I said  
"Sorry it's just Aubrey. Dude, she gorgeous. I mean of course so is Kayla don't get me wrong. But Aubrey she's different you know. She had this affect to her." Louis said looking at the ceiling dazed.  
"Jeez, what is up with you boy band members and falling in love so quickly." i said rolling my eyes.  
"Dude you have to set me up with her!" Louis said grabbing my shoulders.  
"Sure Hun, I'll do it for ya" I said.  
"You're the best!" He said pulling me into a big hug. I couldn't help but think that Harry smelt better. God Nate get your shit together.  
"Back." I said entering the loft. I sat back down next to Harry.  
"What did Louis need." Harry whispered in my ear.  
"Later." I whispered back. I trained my eye on Aubrey. She had her eyes fixated on Louis. Shit. What a bunch of clichéd freaks I was in the room with.  
"Aubrey, Louis wants to fuck you and you know you wanna fuck him. So just do it already!" I looked quickly to my right at Kayla. Leave it to her to break the ice. Louis just stared dumbstruck and Aubrey looked the same way. Harry tried not to bust a gut.  
"Uh..." Aubrey said after like an eternity. We couldn't take it anymore. Harry and I had laughter spaz attacks on the couch while Louis and Aubrey tried not to make eye contact.  
"I’m completely serious. We already have one googly eyed couple who haven't fucked yet. We don't need another one." Kayla explained.  
Harry and I abruptly stopped laughing. "What's that supposed to mean?! maybe we have had sex already!" I yelled.  
"Nate I love you. But whenever you get done with sex all you want to do is cuddle and you become way to happy to be around so I know for a fact the you guys haven't had sex. And you don't need a psychology degree to know that." She added. Hey what can I say? She knows me. I sat back on the couch and shrugged. "Whatever. Louis did say she had an effect on him." Then I pulled Harry into a deep kiss. As I did that Kayla continued.  
"IT'S BECAUSE SHE'S A GINGER! GINGER! GINGER POWERS" God, I love her. Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Look , you two need to quit the shit and shag. Period."  
"Well you are very very pretty and I wouldn't mind getting to know you more. Whatta say? Do ya wanna go out?" Louis asked hope radiating in his eyes.  
"What the hell. Sure." Aubrey said with a really big smile.  
"Just call me Kayla the miracle worker." Kayla said leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. Just then there was a frantic knock at the door.  
"Oh. That must be Niall." Harry said after we broke away from being startled. Damn and shit was just starting to get good.  
"I thought he said he'd be with Liam and Zayn all day?" Louis asked  
"Niall said they went off to do whatever and he didn't want to be at the hotel alone so I invited him." Harry explained.  
"That's fine sweetheart. I'll bring him up." I said getting up. I walked down the steps and met Niall at the door.  
"Hey Ni! Come on in!" I said giving him a smile.  
"Well, shit. How are ya Noah?" I heard from the top of the stairs. There's Kayla. "Long time no see."  
"Holy shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! All the comments and the kudos mean EVERYTHING to me!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Kayla!!" Niall said running to the steps picking her and swinging her around. Then setting her down and giving her a really invading kiss.  
"Will someone please explain to me what the fuck is going on here?" I said.  
"Fuck. Umm. Nate this is Noah well Niall I guess. When I was in New York I met him. He was at a after party after one of my unveilings. We hit it off. But he said he was apart of a band. He made one up I guess and we had to split up but we said if we'd ever meet again it would be fate. And here we are." Kayla explained.  
"Shit, I feel like I'm living in a movie." Niall said. " I never thought I'd see you again."  
"And you didn't want to share that with me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I didnt want to bother you with some little romance I had." she shrugged.  
"Ugh. Sweetie can you get me the Advil from the hall closet? Please and thank you" I called upstairs.  
"Sure thing babe." he called down.  
"Alright, Harry and I are gonna go lay down. you guys can watch a movie or something okay?" I said to them.  
"Can we watch your Disney movies Nate PLEASE!" Kayla begged.  
"If anything happens to them I swear I'll kill you." I said walking to my room.  
"Awe Nate do we have to lay down." Harry complained. He was my baby boy. "well would rather watch a clown fish and a turtle bump heads or get some?" I asked.  
"Get some please." He answered with a devilish grin.  
"There's my boy" I said grabbing his shirt and pulling him into my room. As we start undressing each other Kayla screams "Where's the fucking movie!!"  
"Like I give a fuck Kayla, this is your house too!! I don't want to watch it!" I say. Then I hear stomping on the steps and pounding on my door.  
"I know your getting some right now but, you don't keep me waiting for a Disney movie, you know that now get your ass out here, give me the movie then continue what it is you were doing." She screamed through the door.  
"First of all I'm giving some not getting some!" I shouted back.  
"Way to much information!" she shouted. I knew she wouldn't leave me alone until I give it to her. I got up and grabbed Finding Nemo opened the door and threw it at her feet.  
"There ya go bitch!" I said.  
"Love you" She said. Picking up the movie. And, being Kayla, she fell over. "Way to be!" i shouted down laughing at her.  
"Fuck you Sunflower!" she shouted up. I could hear Niall helping her up.  
"Are you ever gonna explain that Sunflower thing to me?" Harry asked.  
"Do you really wanna know?" before he could answer I pressed my lips to his. Yeah I didn't think so.  
**************  
"Nathen wake up! I don't feel good!" Kayla screamed from the bathroom.  
"UGH! Shut up Kayla you'll be fine!" I yell back.  
"No! It's bad! I might puke! Get me some 7up and peptobissmal!" She yelled up.  
"Haha! You think i'm gonna get up and get you shit?! Get it yourself!"  
"But I'm sick!"  
"And I'm tired! But we can't change that. Now go get your shit,shut up and sleep!"  
"Fuck you!"  
"Love you!"  
"AUBREY!!" she calls out.  
"Leave me out of it!" Aubrey yells  
"I'm sick can you get me some 7up and peptobissmal!?"  
"It's becasue she drank to much of Nialler's cum!" I yell. I hear Aubrey laughing and Kayla shouting incoherrent swears at me.  
"Here's your shit." I hear Aubrey say.  
"No hug?" Kayla asks.  
"You're funny" Aubrey says and I hear foot steps walking.  
"Fine you guys don't love me enough for a fucking hug?! I'll just hug myself! ALL BY MYSELF!!"  
"SHUT UP!" Aubrey and I yell in unison. Then I hear Niall's voice calming her down. God knows she needs it. Harry then walks out of my bathroom.  
"You guys are hilarious." he said sitting on my bed.  
"Sure." I said smiling.   
"Mmm. Can we go watch Disney movies now?" Harry asked.  
"Okay." I said sitting up in bed. I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Did you and Sully have fun?" Okay yes when we were doing it I named his dick Sully and mine Mikey. Sue me.  
"Yes we did. And we wouldn't mind doing it again." He smiled. "And Sully loves Mikey. But not as much as I love you."  
"What?" I asked. Me and those three words have been through some shit.  
"I love you." Harry said looking dead into my eyes.  
"Uh..Uh.." I studertted. Speak asshole. "Harry, I have strong feelings toward you. But last time I said those words I got hurt. Bad."  
"Tell me?" He said sincerely.   
I sighed. " A while ago I was with this guy. His name was Jan. He was the first serious relationship I ever had. We were together for 2 years. I said those words to him. and ment it deeply. I fell in love with him. He seemed like the perfect guy for me. But one day there was a very serious flood warning so they let us home from school early..." I choaked and noticed I was crying. Great sure Nathen cry. I started determined to finish before I started bawling. " And... I walked in on him and his sisters husband..." Boom tear central. Fuck these bitches making me all cliched and shit. Harry reached over and hugged me tight. I put my face on his chest and sobbed uncontrollably. Tears flowed and flowed. Not because of Jan. But because of his fucking actions. He made me like this. Now that i want to move on. Be with Harry. I can't. I don't want to say it to him and have the same thing happen again. I wouldnt be able to make it through this time. 30 hours this guy made our relationship from a why not into love. Love is fucking bullshit to tell you the truth. Don't fall into it it's a trap.  
"I'm in love with you Nate. I dont want to fall in love with you. Whatever falls breaks."  
I smiled. "Didn't Taylor Swift say that?"  
"Bitch stole it from me. I told her that." He said. I chuckled.  
"Alright enough of this sappy shit. Lets watch legal beastyality." I said.  
"Took the words from my mouth." Harry said.  
"Harry?" Thinking of a way to apologize.  
"Yes?'  
"I know I didn't say it back but..." Before i could finish he kissed me.  
" I know." he said. I looked at the ground and blushed. "Lets go." He took my hand and we went down stairs to start the movie.  
**********  
"Whoa I said coming downstairs. Me and Harry walked right in on Kayla and Niall in a deep fuck session Right in the kitchen.   
"Nathen James get the fuck out of here!" Kayla screamed at the top of her lungs.  
I shut the kitchen door quickly. "Seriously Kayla! So much for being sick! I'm not cleaning that kitchen for a long time that's on you girl!" I shout through the door. Turning around Harry and I needed to find a safe distance to go laugh our asses off. Whislt in the middle of busting a fucking gut. Kayla walks in her sex hair everywhere.  
"Enjoy the show?" she asked sitting in the couch then Niall walked out.  
"Could you just not make it the five seconds to get to your room?" I asked smiling and lighting a cig.  
"You know what. It was spontanous. So fuck you!" She said when I looked to find Aubrey comming down the steps Louis right behind her.  
"Aubrey! Will you grab Beauty and The Beast on the stand by the door?" I asked.  
"We don't have Beauty and The Beast." She said.  
"I bought it while you were in New York. That's what I forgot to tell you!" I said exhaling the smoke. "Remember how I wanted the first edition? I found it at a yard sale about like 5 mounths ago."  
"Cool dude, put it in." Kayla said getting all comfy with Niall.  
"You are a Disney weirdo almost as bad as Elliot." Aubrey said also getting comfy with her man.  
"Whatever bitches, don't be jelous. I know it's hard cause look at this. I may steal your man. I can shake my ass better than both of you." I said smirking.  
"Loner Routine! Let's do it Nate! I learned how to shake my ass better! That's one thing that's a givin that they teach you in New York! Please!" Kayla begged. When we first moved in Kayla and I made a dance to the song Lose Control by Missy Elliot and Ciara. It envolves a lot of ass shaking and bouncing. We even sing to it.  
"What's Loner Routine?" Niall and Harry asked in unison.   
"Well why not." I got up, putting my cigarette out and ignoring their question, and put the speakers up. The familiar beats starts and so do we. Kayla did get better. All i could see was Harry's eyes staring at me. I guess my butt got him mesmerized. Niall looked like he was about to cum in his pants at the sight of Kayla. When the song was over we got a standing ovation.  
"Shit." Kayla said getting comfortable with Ni again. "You got way better Nate!"  
"Thanks, Sunshine." I said.  
"Before we continue please explain the whole Sunflower and Sunshine thing to me please?" Harry basiclly pleaded.  
"Alright, back in ninth grade I told Kayla that I wanted to dye my hair bleach blonde and name myself Sunflower. Then she said that she would dye her hair black and her name would be Sunshine. And I could be all happy and such and she would be all depressing. Never happened but the names stuck with us." I finished.  
"Okay, was that hard to explain?" Harry asked.  
"Didn't think it was important. And you weren't complaining a couple hours ago when your-" i was intterruptted by Harry slaming his hand on my mouth. "hufhldhuuhfuhfu!" i muffled behind his hand which was ment to be 'You son of a bitch!' Everyone laughed. I punched Harry in the gut. His hand dropped. He was still smiling.  
"Oh, the movie's on." Louis said. I curled up with Harry and watched the movie.  
*********  
"I hate to be the one who says this but it needs to be said." Ni said at the table after we finished eating. " We have to leave in two days. Like go back to Los Angeles."  
"I have to be back to London U in three days. My plane comes Thursday." Aubrey added.  
"I have a photo shoot in Seattle on Saturday." Kayla also added.  
"My classes start back up tomorrow and Becky can't work at the library tommorrow so I'll need to be there." I said taking a long drag of the cigarette i just lit.  
"So is this it?" Louis asked. "We still have alot of our tour left. And when its over Simon wants us in London. So I'll get to see you."  
"School for me ends July 9th." I say.  
"I'm always traveling." Kayla says.  
"Look lets all go to our respective rooms and disscuss." Harry says after beign quiet the whole time.  
"Okay" we all eventually aggreed. Harry and I walked up to my room. I sat on the bed. He sat next to me.  
"So..." I said.  
"I don't want to leave you Nate." He said.  
"This sucks." I said back. He grabbed my hands in his.  
"As soon as I can I will be back in Portland." He said. His voice was cracking.  
"Harry, this is my last year of school hopefully. If we can make it through this we'll be fine. It's only one month. When I graduate I'll fly out to you. Whether you be in Michigan or China. I will see you in one month." I said.  
"One month." Harry said.  
"One month." I repeated.  
"What about the job at Johnsons Institude?" He asked.  
"They said the offer is always open so..." I shrugged.  
"But it's your dream." He said.  
"I know. But i can always be a singer. A while ago I was offered a spot at Def Jam Records. I did a duet with a street performer and the guy gave both of us his card." I said.  
"I don't know." Harry said.  
"Look, the offer is always open. Even if it closes." I choked. "Who wouldn't want an early graduate singer?" I said. Harry chuckled. "Here." I took off my necklace. I got it back in middle school from my friend. There where three of us so my friend Marie got Best. I got Friends. And Elliot got Forever. It was my favorite necklace. " It's my favorite necklace to remember me by." I explained then put it on him. He smiled.  
"Take this" He said. He took off his bracelette. "It's a family bracelette Gemma made for me." He slid the bracelette on.  
"Harry..." I started.  
"Yeah?" He looked at me. His eyes were looking at me worried.  
"I'll miss you." I said smashing my lips to his. He was suprised then fell into the kiss. We pulled away for air. "I'm going to miss you." Then boom waterworks. God, it's like Nicholas Sparks is writing my life. His ass better not kill anyone.  
******  
"Fuck." I say getting up and turning off my alarm. 5:30 already.  
"Wa's da' matta' babe" Harry says waking up as well.  
"I have class today." I explained getting up to get ready for school. As I'm brushing my teeth Harry walks in and wraps his arms around my waist. I lean back into his embrace.  
"I'll miss you way to much to bear." He said.  
"Me too." I said my mouth full of that toothpaste and saliva shit. I spit. "I need to shower."  
"Can I shower with you?" He asked his smirk on his face.  
"Sure but I'll tell you this. Shower sex repulses me more than anything." I say getting undressed.  
"I understrand" he said getting undressed himself. I turned the water on and stepped in Harry stepped in right after me. Thank god for my huge shower or we'd be bumping elbows the whole time.  
"Tell me how i'm supposed to breathe with no air" Harry.  
"If I should die before I wake it's becasue you took my breath away. Losing you was like living in a world with no air." Yes. We broke out into a long duet in the shower. He does that shit to me. When we finished both singing and umm... yeah... I dried off and got dressed.  
"Can i drive you to school?" Harry asks.  
"Sure thing Haz." I say. We both finished getting ready and went downstairs.  
"I'm never in the mood to make coffee this early we can stop at the starbucks on the way there." I say. He nods. We make our way to Harry's car. That fucking Jeep. He has the best way to get to the collage.  
*******  
The ride was quiet becasue we didn't know what to say. He wouldn't leave untill tommorow. but I would see him for a whoping total of 2 hours spread throughout the day. When we reached the collage I told him how to get to my first class.  
"I have lunch at 1. I normally eat in Dr. Micheals office. I really want you to meet him sweetie." I say before I get out.  
"I'll bring your favorite. Chinese take-out right?" This guy must hang on to my every word.  
"Exactly correct. This is where Dr. Micheals office is anyway. I'll wait outside to let you in." I say giving him a quick kiss.  
"I love you." he says.  
"Bye." I say back running into the building. I hear Harry drive off. I walk into the building to get to class only me and Emily are here. I get to class.  
"Nathen!" Dr. Micheals says from the front of the room.  
"Hey Micheals!" I say "Hey Em."  
"Hi" She says back.  
"So who's the new guy, Nate?" Dr. Micheals asks.  
"He's great! His name is Harry." I say setting my stuff on my desk.  
"Oh really?" He says smiling.  
"Well you can judge for yourself he's coming for lunch." I say. When I came to UMF I was really shy and wanted to make a good impression and such like a priss. Dr. Micheal was the first teacher that I liked. I seem to be his favorite student. What i ddint know when I went after my major and minors that Dr. Micheal taught most of them. I'm majoring and getting my Masters in psychology, Minoring in English, music, and speech. Dr. Micheals teaches all psycology and music courses. Dr. Mila teaches all English and speech courses. So I've seen the same two teachers everyday for the past four years. How do you not build a relationship with them. Me and Dr. Micheal got really close because he saw how much I excelled at psychology in all aspects and got me into like extra curricluer things. I've interned and basiclly worked at seven diffrent institutions. We got really close. He's like my father. Well I know he is my father figure considering that I've always hated my father. We know each other way better than we should.  
"Can't wait to meet him Trip." He says. Yeah... first day in his class i'm the first one in and trip going down the steps.  
"Okay, Macky." I say. One say his wife called and he was out so I got the phone for him and his wife accidently called him Macky because she doesn't swear. Killed me honestly. We have to many inside jokes. Then the bell rings and the rest of the class fills in.  
"Hello!" Dr. Micheals says when everyone is situated. "For the rest of the year class we'll be talking about final evolution for the human mind. Reitrement years." Great so I can let my mind wander for the rest of the year. I wrote this curriculuim and Dr. Micheal turned it into the board to see if it would get approved. I guess they forced him to use it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! This is a work in progress so please stay tuned!!!


End file.
